Dora Márquez
Dora Márquez is the protagonist of the Dora the Explorer franchise. She is a young Latina heroine who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. Description Dora has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the mischievous fox, Swiper. She hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Looks Dora has dark peach skin causing it to appear almost orange. She has short brown hair as well as brown eyes. The character is often shown wearing a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, frilly yellow socks, and white Velcro shoes with a pink trim along with other outfits. She wears a yellow bracelet with a blue flower on it that she wears on her right wrist and it happened to be a birthday present when she was four. Otherwise, if you see a Dora the Explorer kaleidoscope promo airing on Nick Jr, you see a partial portion of Dora's orange shorts as part of a picture of Dora going up, twirls around, and drops down under a video clip of Dora holding still in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. Age She is indicated to be 7 years of age until the Season 5 episode Dora's Big Birthday Adventure, in which she turns 8. Interests Dora enjoys sports. She played on a baseball team with Boots and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment). She loves and excels at soccer. Dora is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. Family She is stated as being the cousin of Diego, Alicia and Daisy which would make her the niece of Diego's mother (possibly named Melanie) and father (possibly named Mark). She is also the big sister of Guillermo and Isabella. Trivia * Dora is a Latina. Early concepts of Dora had her as a blonde girl of European ancestry. The character was originally based on a niece, Lilli, of Rick Velleu, one of the creators of the show. * Dora was originally going to be a little bunny, Benjamin Bunny who went on adventures with his mom everyday, then they grew to a little girl named Tes, and then Nina. * Dora is the only one never to get Character Find at the end of each episode during the end credits. Gallery 0DA6D333-B032-49A5-B263-BAFA68B68DEA.png Dora.jpg Dora-the-explorer.jpg Dora and Boots.jpg Dora what's your name.jpg Swimsuit dora.png Dora-image.png Asset_(8).png DORA_BOTAS_emcima.gif Firefighter Dora and Firefighter Boots.jpg Cop Dora and Cop Boots.jpg Clown Dora and Clown Boots.jpg Dora the explorer - screengrab - p 2018.jpg Dora the Explorer Beaches.jpg ExplorerGirls.jpg Dora-s-Explorer-Girls-Our-First-Concert-Pilot.jpg Dora and Boots licking ice cream.jpg Diego and Dora.png External links * Dora the Explorer Wiki: Dora Márquez Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Dora the Explorer characters Category:Heroines Category:Athletes Category:Tomboys Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Mascots Category:Nick Jr. Mascots Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Mexican characters